robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
An unexpected error has occured
Weird Before you read This pasta is not real, i made it to entertain you guys :) there might be grammar issues and clichés so please ignore them Story School almost started for me, and I guess it's the last moments of ROBLOX fun. I decided to build on Studio, and then tested the game and saw a "You have lost connection to the game" message bar. I find it weird since you can't lose connection in studio unless there's site maintenance. I then shrugged it off and saved the project, then decided to play a game with some friends. They often call me kid and stupid but that's fine because they're good at pranking :P. So onto the topic again, when I was playing MeepCity, my ROBLOX supposedly shut down with a message saying "No Reply". I got creeped out because the only common messages are "Lost Connection, This Game Has Shut Down, ID=17, ID=147". My friends got the same thing too, the whole server was shut down. I think alexnewtron gave an update to MeepCity but no, it was still the same update date as normal. We then discussed club penguin and minecraft (A.K.A mineshit) with my friends and decided to go on a Team create. We supposedly lost connection once again with no error message. I mean the studio loads the game, but there was no workspace, and crashed. My friends live in America and I live in vietnam so they gtg. I then listened to Sonic CD music, and a shut down message appeared again. Not the No Reply though, the regular one. But weirdly enough, the ROBLOX page refreshed right when I closed my ROBLOX cilent. It then shown a "An unexpected error has occured" page, with a weird error code: 7. It was supposed to be "500" for an internal server error, and the HTML error code 7 doesn't exist. I was creeped out again and decided to shrug it off. I then played some ROBLOX high school and made fun of some ODers (like sending them to detention, stalking them, talk shit to them, etc.) Then a player named "an_unexpectederrorhasoccured7" joined the game. It has 29 characters in its name, surpassing the 20 character limit. I thought this was a mobile issue, but I ignored it anyways. It then started to copy my actions (cliché?) like saying the same thing as i say, my gears, actions, etc. I then said to it "Hey, would you stop copying me pls". It gave no response until 20 seconds after, saying "errorcodehasoccured7" in Wingdings. I suppose this is some Undertale fan hacking the font, so I ignored and continued playing....Until I came to it face to face. It then said "* redacted"in Wingdings yet again. I think this is some hacker trying to replicate W.D.Gaster from Undertale but I was horribly wrong. It then began to loopkill me with a Darkheart, which is not even in RHS's gear database. It didn't stop until the 777th loop, as I lost connection with no text in red bar, just a picture of its avatar. I then decided to go to its profile then realized it was the same Code 7 message. I then shut down the laptop quickly after this happened, scared of that my laptop might get trashed as it cost a good $1000 and i have cyberphobia. Well, I guess that's it for the pasta, hope ya enjoy. BONUS ROUND This is what the entity said to me in a message. (ofc this was inspect element since the pasta isn't real) Category:Site Based Category:Glitches/Exploits